


Just Like a Real Boy

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dark Gigi AU, Darker than Dark Gigi, Degradation, Dehumanization, Hypnosis, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, ͏Forced Love Confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Guillermo sighs; he can’t stay here all day watching the thing quake in fear. The awful stench isn’t getting any better and he’s exhausted. He considers snapping the thing’s neck and going back to coffin. It would certainly be the quick, easy solution. But Simon gets so damn insufferable when anyone touches his things. Fucking… this is the last thing he wants to be doing: comforting Simon’s [sex pet/sex toy] so he can get some shut-eye.---A glimpse into an even darker alternate universe version ofGuillermo the Heartless. In which Guillermo is engaged to Simon the Devious and meets Nandor under different circumstances...
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Simon the Devious
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Just Like a Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guillermo the Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872871) by [HeartlessMemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo). 



> You can read this story on its own if you like, but it is heavily steeped in the world of my much longer fic, Guillermo the Heartless.
> 
> This fic will eventually be a collab with [Interrobam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam) who also heavily edited and assisted with this first part!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

Guillermo rolls over in his coffin, a garish ruby-red monstrosity custom made to match his insufferable fiancé’s. The tacky silk lining is a little too Dracula for Guillermo’s tastes. And the damn thing has always been just slightly too snug, leading him to wonder if Simon had ordered it that way on purpose to remind Guillermo of who is really in charge. Who the fuck is Guillermo kidding? Of course that was Simon’s intention. Cabrón.

He tries to recall why he agreed to the engagement in the first place. It seemed like a good idea at the time, hadn’t it? Status, power… outrageously kinky sex. But that was fifty years ago, and Guillermo is honestly over Simon’s sadistic fetishes at this point. As for power, well… he’s been quietly working on that on his own, hasn’t he?

He rolls back onto his other side, sighing dramatically and catching another taste of the nauseating funk that initially awoke him from his dark slumber. Yeesh. It’s an oppressive miasma of human panic and misery. It must have crept all the way up from the club’s basement, where Simon keeps his little pets. Guillermo grimaces in disgust, nearly gagging as the foul flavor settles on the back of his tongue.

There was a time Guillermo delighted in the taste of human suffering. It was probably what first drew him to Simon. Nobody can make a human hurt like Simon the Devious. But Guillermo has long since grown bored with all of that. It’s been years since he’s taken any true pleasure in the human sex toys that Simon flaunts at his parties. These days he goes through the motions with the wretched things, fucking their holes quickly and without passion in order to keep up appearances. He barely tastes them now. The thing about humans is that it’s very easy to make them into things. And once they become things their emotions fade into bland nothingness.

But not this one. Guillermo has never tasted anything so revolting. The creature must be in turmoil. He spends several more minutes tossing and turning before finally lifting the lid of his coffin with a growl of annoyance. It just fucking figured that Simon would be so careless with his belongings, leaving Guillermo stuck with the task of putting his fiance’s toys away. He’s probably left a human tied up on the sawhorse or suspended in the sex net. It takes five minutes to check the basement before coffin, seriously…

He trudges across the open concept apartment, darting a finger to the elevator button and then crossing his arms in impatience as he waits for it to arrive. When the doors slide open the wave of noxious misery that pours out nearly sweeps him off his feet. Gritting his teeth, he boards the elevator, face twisted in disgust. This fucking human needs to shut up with its emotions…

He finds it locked up in its crate. Someone, presumably Simon, has inserted the divider panel, making the space as tight as possible. It’s crammed into an area so tiny that its body presses up against the wire bars, unable to turn or move at all. A high-pitched, keening noise vibrates out of its throat, irritating Guillermo’s inner ears. The stench is unbearable.

The human watches Guillermo’s approach with wide, blood-shot eyes, its heart hammering away frantically. Guillermo unlocks the cage door and fiddles with the damn divider, struggling to release the little metal loops before giving up and yanking it free, mangling it in the process. He tosses it into a corner.

“Come on out of there,” Guillermo commands in a soft voice, one that has fooled so many.

The human doesn’t move from its position, curled up in the back corner of the cage and wincing pitifully. Beneath the odor of fear and misery Guillermo notes an acrid smell. The thing has pissed itself. He curls his lip in disgust.

“Now,” he adds, a hint of steel behind his tone. It flinches.

The voice that comes out is surprisingly deep, but ragged. It has an accent, which is funny. You don’t think about sex toys having accents. “I- I am not allowed, sir… Please…”

Guillermo sighs, mentally cursing Simon for the hundredth time today. “Do you know who I am?” he asks, arching a dangerous brow.

“M- master Guillermo,” it whispers with a touch of awe in its voice which gratifies Guillermo’s ego.

He nods, squatting down and ducking his head, forcing the thing to make eye contact. “That’s right. And I am giving you permission. Are you going to disobey me?”

Fear spikes through the air and it shakes its head nervously. It moans as it finally starts moving; its stiff muscles flex and cramp. It crawls shakily out of the cage, coming to rest on its knees on the dirty cement floor. Guillermo remains in his position, at the creature’s level. He trails his eyes over its pathetic form. Under-fed, dirty... Limp brown hair hangs in tangles around its face, but its beard is trimmed rather neatly— Simon must prefer it that way. It’s shaking slightly as it sits there under his gaze. Guillermo tastes fear and uncertainty— sour, cloying. He can practically feel the thing trying futilely to calm itself. It’s been quite some time since Guillermo encountered a human that wasn’t either hypnotized or emotionally numb. He’d forgotten that they can have complex, rich emotions just like vampires. How inconvenient.

Guillermo sighs; he can’t stay here all day watching the thing quake in fear. The awful stench isn’t getting any better and he’s exhausted. He considers snapping the thing’s neck and going back to coffin. It would certainly be the quick, easy solution. But Simon gets so damn insufferable when anyone touches his things. It’d be trading one headache for another. Guillermo wracks his mind for some other strategy. It’s been decades since Guillermo has felt fear or suffering himself. He tries to recall what it was like, what had soothed him. Fucking… this is the last thing he wants to be doing: comforting Simon’s fleshlight so he can get some shut-eye.

“What are you called?” he finally asks. The human winces at his tone and Guillermo realizes he’s letting his aggravation show. He makes an effort to soften his demeanor and tries again, “You do have a name, don’t you?”

It darts a quick look up at Guillermo, suspicion written on its features. It’s actually quite handsome, Guillermo realizes. He tries to recall if he’s fucked it, but he can’t remember. They all blur together after a while…

“Nandor,” it finally breathes, hugging its arms around itself and rocking slightly.

He’d half-expected the thing to answer with one of Simon’s cruel nicknames— Cum Slut or Fuck Boy or some other juvenile taunt. Nandor. It’s a dignified name for something that’s less than a whore.

“Nandor,” Guillermo echoes, sitting back on the floor with a grimace of distaste. He’ll have to burn these pants. “That’s a nice name, isn’t it? Nandor, you need to calm down. Your sadness is disturbing me. I could taste it all the way upstairs. It woke me from my slumber.”

Rather than solve anything, Guillermo’s words cause another cloud of nervous fright to pour out of the human. It’s ragged voice stutters an apology, “I am s- sorry, Master Guillermo. I was being in a punishment and, and I am very… a bad boy. Please, I’ll be good. Don’t hurt me…”

It cringes in on itself, long limbs folding up in an attempt to appear smaller. Tears flow over its cheeks and Guillermo rolls his eyes upwards in exasperation. This isn’t working.

“Stop that,” he orders. It keeps crying. Guillermo glances around the dark, dingy basement as if one of the crew is going to pop out of the shadows and witness what he’s about to do. He sighs in defeat. “Alright, come here.”

“No, please! I am sorry, I will be stopping being sad in— in just a minute!” It crawls back towards its cage, pathetically seeking safety in its own prison. Guillermo thinks the image is a rather poetic summation of human inferiority.

He reaches out and takes hold of the thing’s shoulders, halting its progress and pulling it backwards toward him. Once Guillermo’s hands touch its clammy, goose-pimpled skin it goes boneless, complying with its vampire master as it’s been taught.

“Good boy,” Guillermo praises, drawing out the words in what he hopes is a soft, soothing tone. Judging by Nandor’s sudden, shaky exhale, he thinks he’s got it right. Figuring he’ll be burning this outfit anyway, he pulls the filthy human against his chest, arranging its body until it’s seated more or less on his lap. He wraps his arms around it and rocks slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you, Nandor.”

The human holds itself rigid with fear and trepidation at first. But as Guillermo continues to rock back and forth and murmur comfortingly under his breath, the fear gradually bleeds away. It’s muscles soften until it’s leaning into Guillermo’s body and hiccuping with relief. Guillermo rubs circles into its back, finally breathing easy as the horrible taste dissipates.

“Why were you being punished, anyway?” Guillermo asks absently. The human is curling it’s spindly fingers into the rich fabric of his shirt. He suppresses the instinct to swat the hand away. Underneath his exhaustion and irritation there is a strange new satisfaction, almost like pleasure, at how quickly he’s succeeded in making the human find comfort in him, of all beings.

Shame, thick and sour, drizzles onto Guillermo’s tongue as the human answers the question, “I w- was trying to escaping.” It sniffles miserably and hastens to add, with its face hidden in the soft flesh of Guillermo’s chest, “I’m sorry, Master Guillermo!”

Guillermo shakes his head, continuing to mindlessly stroke the pitiful creature’s back as it sobs against him. It’s odd, thinking of a human running away. Like a chair suddenly developing the urge to flee. He voices his thoughts aloud, “Whyever would you do that?”

The human’s fingers tighten in Guillermo’s shirt and he clings harder to him, as if he’s worried that the embrace might be taken away. Guillermo wonders dispassionately if the human has ever been touched gently before… without the intent of rape underlying the gesture.

“I was hungry,” it replies in a soft voice, “and hurting.”

Guillermo ponders the words for a moment before making his decision.

“What if Master Simon sees?”

The human clings onto the hem of Guillermo’s shirt as if worried the vampire will mist away and leave it stranded in the kitchens with no way of getting back into the locked basement where it is meant to be enduring its punishment. Guillermo should be annoyed by the touch, but instead he finds the clinging neediness almost endearing. It’s been a long time since he was in the position to care for anything. He finds that he’s getting some kind of strange, novel pleasure out of it.

Guillermo opens the refrigerator and pulls out a loaf of bread and a bag of cold cuts. The Sassy Cat’s menu of human food leaves something to be desired, but it’s mostly the promise of cheap drinks and free sex that draws mortals into its web. The wave of hungry desire that radiates from the thrall hits him like a mack truck. It’s decadent and slightly bitter with desperation. He shifts his eyes to see the human practically drooling on itself over the sight of the meat and cheese in Guillermo’s hands.

“Shh, settle,” he warns, opening the packages and beginning to assemble the sandwich. He hasn’t handled human food since before he was turned, but it comes back to him naturally and he finds the process oddly satisfying. “Simon is asleep. And even if he did come down here for some reason, I can deal with my fiancé.”

He adds lettuce and mustard, stacking bread on top and slicing it diagonally before sliding the plate in Nandor’s direction with a succinct command, “Eat.”

The human cries through the whole meal, hunching over the counter and wolfing it down with revolting fervour while tears spill down its cheeks. Guillermo can’t look away. It’s disgusting, but the human’s obvious joy and relief at being fed is too enticing, addictive like some kind of drug. When it’s finished every last crumb it suddenly falls to its knees before Guillermo, hugging the vampire’s legs and pressing its face into his soft, round thighs.

“Thank you, Master Guillermo!” it cries, clinging like a barnacle while Guillermo offers it an awkward head pat. Fingers claw into the back of Guillermo’s pants and it mashes its face into his legs, bawling, “I’ve never had a whole sandwich, M- master. It was so good. You’re so good, thank you…”

For a moment Guillermo is completely repelled by this pathetic display, but when he parts his lips to hiss in annoyance he’s confronted with the mouth-watering taste of the emotions that pulse out from the human. It’s warm, citrus-sweet gratitude and the faintest tendril of weak, watery happiness. Guillermo drinks it down, luxuriating in the fizzy, soda pop sparks on his senses. He’d never known humans could make emotions that tasted like this. It’s better than anything he’s ever had. And more than that, it causes a strange little squeeze in his chest, as if his dead heart has thumped again after decades of silence. Guillermo’s fingers sink into the human’s tangled hair, petting him gently as he murmurs soft praise.

“That’s a good boy, Nandor. You’re so sweet, aren’t you? Look at how good you are, thanking me. So, so good…” The words rain down, watering the human and causing even more delicious happiness to bloom on Guillermo’s tongue. He’s so caught up in the sensation that he doesn’t even notice the human’s head begin to nuzzle exploratorily at his lap, its hands creeping up to the waist of Guillermo’s pants.

All at once the human’s fingers are unclasping Guillermo’s belt buckle and its words finally reach Guillermo’s ears. “Thank you, Master. You’re so kind to me. I don’t deserve it. I want to make you feel so good. I can be a good boy for you, Master.”

Gratitude and happiness still waft through the air, now mixed with an edge of needy desperation. The little human wants to show its master how appreciative it is. It pops open the button of Guillermo’s trousers, lowering the zipper and reaching inside to pull out Guillermo’s already semi-hard dick. Guillermo wonders idly if he should put a stop to this. It wasn’t his intention to get his cock sucked by the pathetic creature. He has certainly used Simon’s toys before, this one doubtlessly included, but he no longer expects to get any real thrill out of it. Yet as he looks down at this one, with the intoxicating taste of its happiness on his tongue and the look in its eyes as if Guillermo is some kind of savior… he feels himself stir with an intensity he hasn’t felt in ages. He smiles down at the creature, nodding his head and answering, “That’s my good boy. Show me how thankful you are, Nandor.”

And it does. The human is sloppy and unskilled. Guillermo figures it must be far more accustomed to being used as a fuck hole than being an active participant in the act. Still, it tries hard. Drool pools in the corners of its lips as its mouth stretches over Guillermo’s thick cock. It’s hand encircles Guillermo at the base and it takes him as deep as it can, bobbing and sucking, moaning and groaning around the shaft stuffed in its mouth. Guillermo cups his hands gently on either side of the human’s face, letting his palms brush softly against its temples. He bites his lip, restraining himself from thrusting his hips, intent on letting the little toy set the pace. It’s funny, Guillermo would never show this consideration for another human... but this one really is sweet, isn’t it? With its brown eyes gazing up at Guillermo, yearning to be good, to please him. Guillermo moans loudly, suddenly wanting to show the little human what a good job it’s doing.

“That’s it, baby,” he purrs, using the pet name he’s always reserved for Simon. The taste of the human’s lusty desperation and happiness melts into something sweeter, hot like caramel syrup. Its fingers tighten around Guillermo’s shaft and it whines around his girth, the sound gurgling and pitiful. “You like that?” A muffled affirmative. “You like me calling you baby?” Guillermo cards his hand through Nandor’s hair, working through the tangles and gently scraping its scalp. “What a good boy my baby is. Uhh… taking my cock so good.”

Nandor pulls back, releasing Guillermo’s shaft. Its lips are red and swollen, coated in spit and precum and absolutely ravaged. It looks up at Guillermo, meeting his eyes with a look of earnest hope on its face. “I am being good, Master?” It smiles shyly.

Guillermo knows how Simon treats his thralls. He’s been a firsthand witness to his fiancé’s savage cruelty for half a century. A kind, praising word never leaves Simon’s lips. Looking down at this little thing, desperate and mewling for Guillermo’s approval, he wonders at Simon’s methods. Guillermo’s getting the best blow job of his unlife— Nandor’s enthusiasm more than making up for his sloppy technique— all because he fed the thing a sandwich. If Simon treated his property better he might get more than a few bleak years of service out of them.

Does Simon even know how good it feels to have this kind of power? Guillermo is like a god to Nandor. He’s shown the meagerest mercy to the mortal and now it will gladly sacrifice itself for his pleasure. Delicious.

“You are good, baby,” Guillermo affirms, putting his hand to the back of the human’s head and gently guiding him back onto his dick.

Guillermo finishes a few minutes later, a guttural cry clawing its way up his throat as his fingers yank at Nandor’s hair. The human drinks down his seed, crying and whining as it does so. But there’s no longer any trace of misery wafting from its pores. It tastes like relief, longing, an edge of confusion. Guillermo hums in tired satisfaction as the human finally pulls away. He watches it stand back up, towering over Guillermo for a second before ducking its head and hunching its shoulders into a smaller, weaker posture. How funny that a little human sex toy should have such a big, powerful frame. For a wild second Guillermo pictures it with meat on its bones, tall, proud and pale, sharp fangs flashing and eyes glowing in the darkness. He shakes his head, dispelling the vision.

“Bed time now, human,” he states, watching as some of the glowing happiness fades from Nandor’s eyes.

—-

The human crawls back into its cage without an argument, meekly obeying its master. It curls up on the bare, hard plastic lining the bottom. Guillermo notes the shiver that trembles through its body, discomfort and despair taint the air and the vampire frowns. He can’t have the thing undoing his efforts by working itself back into a hysteria and waking him up again in an hour.

He glances around the dimly lit room, spotting a stack of table cloths on a shelving unit across from the cage. Snagging a couple, he bends down to the mouth of the cage and offers them to the human with a carefully neutral expression. Nandor’s eyes flick from Guillermo’s cold, calm face to the offering in his hands.

“Master Simon will be angry…” it whispers, full lips turning down in an anguished frown. Even if Guillermo couldn’t taste it in the air, the conflict and temptation is clearly written on its features.

Guillermo shakes out the folded material, draping it over Nandor’s body and answering in a dismissive tone, “Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to him.” And then, to ensure his motivation isn’t misunderstood, “I can’t have you melting down again and disturbing my sleep, understand? You be a good boy now and sleep.”

Tears rim its eyelids as it nods, swallowing and answering in a thick voice, “Th- thank you, Master Guillermo.”

Guillermo closes the cage door, snapping the lock in place and watching as the human pillows its head on a corner of the table cloth. It smiles slightly, as if this thin, meager blanket is the height of luxury. A strange, foreign sensation tugs at Guillermo’s heart. It hurts but in an oddly pleasant way. He curls his lip and hisses under his breath, uncertain and frustrated by this reaction.

Standing abruptly, Guillermo spins towards the elevator, intent on putting this all behind him. He can’t be going soft now. Not when the coup he’s been carefully orchestrating for years is finally nearing completion. He needs to focus, he needs to be cold, untouchable. He needs—

“Master Guillermo?” A wavering voice pierces through Guillermo’s inner monologue, halting his footsteps. “Please, may… may I ask for something?”

Guillermo turns around, narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits. The words that come to his lips are cold and automatic. Callous cruelty comes naturally to him. It wasn’t always so, but he’s had years of practice. “Are human sluts allowed to ask for things?”

Something breaks in Nandor’s eyes. The cautious, fragile hope cracks and shame and melancholy leech through. “No, Master,” it answers dutifully. “I am sorry.”

Guillermo grimaces at the foul taste on the air. This is somehow worse than before. Nandor’s guilt and shame and misery assault him, whipping his senses and twining round his heart like a parasitic worm. It takes him a moment to realize why: this time Guillermo is the cause. Guillermo is the one making the little human feel bad. He shakes his head, clenching his jaw and walking back over to the cage. He kneels down next to it, keeping his voice hopefully neutral as he asks, “What is it?”

It ducks its face under the makeshift blanket, hiding and shaking its head with whimpered apologies. Guillermo lets out an aggrieved sigh, wedging his hand through the bars of the cage and pulling down the sheet to reveal teary eyes. “Tell me,” he orders.

Nandor takes a quavering breath, words streaming out in a torrent of broken English, “I was wanting to be… asking if, if you would be staying here until I am sleeping. I’m sorry, master. I am a bad boy. You are the nicest vam- vampire ever I am meeting and I should not be breaking rules.” It gasps desperately against the sobs strangling its throat.

Guillermo blinks. He’s spent half a century carefully curating his reputation, his image, his legend. And no part of that has ever included a desire to be known as “the nicest vampire.” But hearing the naïve compliment from this pathetic human’s lips is strangely satisfying. As if Guillermo could be something different, something more than the falsely dutiful fiancé and secret saboteur, could choose to diverge from his fiance’s infamous cruelty rather than merely improve upon it. Guillermo knows the part of him that once longed for tenderness and love died long ago, But perhaps in secret, in the darkness of the basement, Guillermo can pretend otherwise.

He settles more comfortably on the floor, leaning against the wire cage and letting himself succumb partially to the exhaustion dragging at his limbs. He’s so tired. “Alright, baby,” he sighs, eyes drifting to meet the human’s. “I’ll stay. You go to sleep now.” The taste of Nandor’s disappointment and hurt still lingers on the air and he finds himself adding, “You’re not a slut, Nandor, are you? No, you’re my good boy. Guillermo’s good boy.”

Nandor’s long fingers slip through the wires, a silent request that Guillermo grants, reaching out his hand and letting the little human twine their fingers together through the cage. “Guillermo’s boy,” Nandor breathes, happiness spilling out into the air between them once more.

Guillermo watches over the human as sleep softens its features. Dark brown locks fall across its brow. Its chest rises and falls with steady, heavy breaths. Profound, sleepy contentment blooms from the human’s sleeping form.

Guillermo squeezes his fingers around Nandor’s, struck by the human’s innocent, lovely face.

He really is a good boy, Guillermo muses. He stays long after Nandor drifts to sleep.


End file.
